


Caballería Pesada

by LeettleS



Series: SupesFamily [1]
Category: Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Superkidssiempremueren, Superman & Superkids - Freeform, SupermanFamily, Supermanamaasushijos, SupesFamily, TodoslosdelaSMueren
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeettleS/pseuds/LeettleS
Summary: "La casa -El es la caballería pesada y su misión es defender la justicia, el inocente y la verdad... la última esperanza de la Tierra."Una mirada a lo que esconden detrás de la sonrisa.
Relationships: Superman & Superboy, Superman & Superkids
Series: SupesFamily [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660054
Kudos: 8





	Caballería Pesada

**Author's Note:**

> Es el primer trabajo que corresponde a una serie de one-shot y drabbles dedicadas a la Casa EL.

**CABALLERÍA PESADA**

Caballería Pesada. Ése es el nombre clave asignado a cada uno de ellos en sus equipos específicos.

Son la última línea de defensa, la última opción y saben que cuando el llamado ocurre, se han agotado las alternativas, hay muchos caídos y la situación es oscura.

Si Batman lo llama a Superman, Conner es requerido o Jon recibe el mensaje "Necesito refuerzo" de parte de Damián, dan una profunda respiración, abandona todo sentimiento y pensamiento personal para concentrarse en su voluntad en derrotar al enemigo o resolver la situación. Su mente piensa analíticamente, el cuerpo se envuelve en adrenalina y el corazón ruge con gran valentía, como los guerreros de una leyenda. No dudarán, serán gloriosos.

Cuando la "Caballería Pesada" es llamada como un conjunto, por un breve momento el corazón se quiebra.   
Malos recuerdos afectados a Superman y desea solo proteger a sus chicos. Nada es más angustiante para un padre y mentor que recibe la comisión "Superman, trae a la Caballería Pesada".

Conner recuerda el dolor y el olvido, Laney y Chris se resignan a no volver con Lois quien les despreciaba algo rota, y Jon tiene miedo porque saben, todos ellos son aquellos que tienen menos, no regresan a casa.

En sus corazones hay miedo, impotencia, deseos de egoísmo, dudas, anhelos.

Momentos perdidos, palabras no diferentes, heridas no sanadas y promesas rotas.

Sin embargo, al sentir la mano cálida de Kal El y cruzar miradas con los hermanos y hermanas, encierran todo en el fondo, lo blindan e inspiran esperanza, porque eso es lo que representan.

No van a huir, ni a rendirse. No van a fallar, serán infalibles aunque eso les cueste la vida, el mañana es una plegaria elevada a un ser superior, y su cuerpo, el instrumento de justicia más valioso que haya sido creado.

Lucharán contra el enemigo y la ruptura del corazón, defenderán, protegerán y hallarán la verdad.

Y solo cuando estén en el último suspiro de sus vidas, escuchando el latido de alguien cercano, seremos derramar lo que celosamente guardaron.

Deslizarán suaves lágrimas de alegría por haber cumplido su cometa y demostrando que siempre pueden romper sus límites ... pero sufrirán el precio del sacrificio.

Si la gracia lo permite, dirán mentiras dulces y crueles:

"Vas a estar bien" // _Moriré y sufrirás._

"Estoy agradecido por todo, tuve una familia, amigos" // _Tuve tanto por hacer_ ...

"No hay mayor logro que ser un héroe. Soy un Súper" // _Solo quería vivir con ustedes en la granja y tener una vida normal._

"Algún día volveremos a vernos" // _Tengo miedo, no quiero morir así._

Van a sonreír en medio del dolor. Se despedirán con dignidad y honor.

Alguien va a consolar a Lois, intentarán pegar los fragmentos de Clark y los hermanos vivos, serán el Pilar de la familia.

No importa si uno a uno van cayendo como estrellas, siempre habrá un portador de la "S" porque es un legado que perdurará a través de las épocas.

La casa -El es la caballería pesada y su misión es defender la justicia, el inocente y la verdad ... la última esperanza de la Tierra.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero que haya sido de su agrado!
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer, por el Kudo y/o comentar!
> 
> Rao los bendiga.


End file.
